<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fragile Snow by KuraiBlossom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052196">Fragile Snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiBlossom/pseuds/KuraiBlossom'>KuraiBlossom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hospital, Confessions, Doctor Killua, M/M, Pining, injured Gon, shy idiots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:14:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiBlossom/pseuds/KuraiBlossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon finds his humble doctor cute.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fragile Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired of making short stories throughout the month of August, one being “Hospital”. It’s pretty short and nothing to graphic or angsty when seeing the word hospital. So don’t worry.</p><p>Just Gon being clumsy and getting hurt in the process is a weird head-cannon of mine. </p><p>Pretty self explanatory.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Gon would be lying if he says the doctor that checks and helps him ain't cute. </p><p>   Because he's very gentle, kind, and smart. Getting him mixed up with signals sending his way with his bed eyes when he finished checking on Gon with required aid meds for his broken forearm and sprained ankle. The cause of both aren't very common nowadays, even the white haired tried not to laugh for the sake of professionalism and respect. </p><p>  Gon thought he was amused and told him it was completely fine that he can chuckle at the cause since it could've been easily avoided. The doctor declined his offer with a soft laughter saying it's still considered impolite. Gon shrugs. Ignoring the weird fluttery feeling inside his stomach.</p><p>   Eventually after spending time together in the hospital for short periods of time, having the stability with the help of a close friend to get back home when being checked out, Gon feels saddened like a puppy seeing their owner leave for work. </p><p>  Except it's permanent. Unless he hurts himself. But he's not gonna make his wallet cry for the sake of being closer to someone.</p><p>  "Thank you for helping me, doctor Killua. I hope you do well. You did an amazing job." Gon says, leaning on one crutch while holding a hand of a friend. Watching Killua stand behind the reception desks, who's hair fluffed up and cheeks going bright crimson red. </p><p>  "W-wasn't a big deal at all. Simply doing my job. Don't any more stupid thing and be careful. Okay?" He stutters cutely, clearly avoiding eye contact. </p><p>   Strangely, all this time helping he never got nervous or acted out of line. Staying true to his words of being a professional. Now in a state where Gon isn't fully helpless and gets him all bashful. </p><p>  Gon smiles weakly of wanting to lay down and rest, instead pulls his friend along closer to the reception desk who doesn't protest as long Gon isn't hurting himself. </p><p>  "I know it's professionalism and all that, but I think you're pretty cute. I was wondering if we could get some coffee? When you have time, of course." Gon asks nervously, doubting if this was an appropriate idea at the wrong place and time with doctors and patients roaming around. Killua didn't seem to mind, who smiles faintly with the cute attached pink blush. </p><p>  "Sure. I think you're pretty cute too. Though it was obvious. Please don't tell that to anyone." Killua replies just as nervous, eyes roaming around for any bystanders, luckily no one seems to care, including Gons' friend plainly shrugs unbothered.</p><p>  "Cool, uh, wanna exchange numbers? Just in case plans change?" Gon hesitated, the doctor simply chuckled in amusement and wrote him the number on a plain piece of paper. Gon does the same.</p><p>  "Sorry that it's messy, not very good using my right hand. Should've made my friend do it." His friend nods in agreement.</p><p>  Killua grins. "It's alright. I've seen worse." Putting the piece of eligible phone number into his coat pocket where his pen sits with care.  </p><p>  "I'll text you when I have free time, does that sound good?" Killua asks, prepping up for his next patient. Gon nods in reply with raised lips.</p><p>  "Yeah, I'll see you later. Good luck, Killua."</p><p>  "Take care, Gon."</p><p> </p><p>~•*•~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Date. Kiss. Married with two cats. The end.</p><p>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>